


Take it out on me

by TinkerMel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick is not acting like himself and Len is starting to worry.<br/>Can he bring back the old Mick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it out on me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at smut.  
> It is probably not very good but I had to write it.  
> I plan on writing a fluffy smut fic with these two.  
> Comments and kudos are very welcomed.

Len notices straight away when his partner is not himself. It usually leads to three outcomes.   
Mick is going to start a fight, burn something big or fuck Len senseless.  
Len doesn’t want to have to pull him out of the first two options so he gladly surrenders his body to Mick’s every want and need.

*

Len searches the usual spots that Mick hides out on the Waverider. He eventually finds him in his quarters, looking over Len’s cold gun.

“You shouldn’t play with toys you don’t understand.”

Mick places it back on the nightstand and turns to face Len.

“Who says I don’t know how to use it.”

“Stick to what you know.” Len presses a button on the control panel that locks the door. “I’m sure you would rather put those hands to better use.”

He starts to strip. Mick growls in approval, he stands and closes the distance between them both. Smashing his lips to Len’s, who opens his mouth instantly. Mick dominates him and Len loves it.

Len is hits the wall with a harsh thud. He doesn’t care. All that matters is his partner right now. They break for air, panting against each other.

“You’re mine!” Mick growls. Len exposes his neck in submission. Mick all but devours him. He sucks and bites the pale flesh in front of him. Len wants more. He wants Mick to take him apart and so help him does Mick oblige. 

Len pulls him closer, fisting his shirt as Mick bites down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He pulls back looking into Len’s lust filled eyes.

“Who do you belong to?” Mick voice drops several octaves. Just deep enough to make Len painfully hard.

“You. Only you.” 

He was rewarded with another searing kiss. Mick wants to drag this out for as long as possible.

“You’re damn right you do.” He uses his teeth to remove one glove. Len watches with as the fabric falls away from his hand. He craves his touch but he hasn’t earnt it yet. Mick takes one step back and admires the mess his partner has become. “Strip. Slowly.” He says removing his other glove.

Len locks eyes with Mick as he slides out of his parka. It drops to the floor.

“Pick it up. We are not animals Snart.”

Len bends down and places the coat on the hook nearest to him. He then proceeds to pull his shirt over his head. Again he turns and puts it on the hook.

“Stop.”

Len does. Mick walks up close, moving his hands to splay over his bare chest. He takes one nipple between his thumb and fore finger and pinches lightly but then applies more pressure. Len moans at the pain/pleasure that his partner is giving him. He knows that tonight is for Mick so he makes all the right sounds that he knows drives him wild. He contemplates asking for more but knows that Mick will send him away. During these moments Mick is the one in charge and the only one to give orders. As quickly as he touches him, he retreats again.

“On your knees.”

Len obeys. He knows what his partner wants. He makes fast work of unfastening his belt, button and fly. He pulls out his hard cock and licks a long stripe from base to tip. Mick tries to hide his shiver but fails. Len smirks at this. Only he can make him do that and he is damn proud of it. He proceeds to take Mick in inch by inch. Until his nose brushes against the hair at the base of his cock. He feels Mick’s hands slide over his skull. His moans in anticipation. Hands grip harder. Len swallows twice then begins to move. Mick’s hands all the while keeping him from moving too far back. Len relaxes his throat just in time as his partner begins to fuck his mouth. He starts off slowly but soon sets up a faster pace. Len grabs onto Mick’s thighs for support. He knows he is watching with lust filled eyes. Len wants to be claimed again so badly. Luckily Mick has the same idea. He steps back and slides out of Len’s abused mouth. They lock eyes again.

“I think you deserve a treat. Take the rest of your clothes off and get on the bed.” Mick takes off his clothes slowly and folds them neatly on one of the crates. Len strips out of his trousers and boots in record time. He is on all fours on the small bed. He resists the urge to touch himself. On feeling the bed dip, he looks behind him. Mick meets his gaze and smirks. His hands slide down Len’s spine, over his ass and down his thighs. He glides his calloused fingers up his inner thighs and ends with a sharp slap to his ass. Len grunts at this but also moves back in an invitation for another one. Mick slaps each cheek then massages them to help soothe the sting. “You look so amazing like this. So willing for me.” Mick draws his thumb over his entrance, Len bucks back at the contact. “My my so needy.”

“Just please touch me. I need you.” Len hears the cap of the lube open and waits for those much wanted fingers to find their way into him.

He doesn’t have to wait long as Mick presses one thick digit inside him. Len bites his lip to stop from moaning. Mick starts up an agonizingly slow pace. Soon Len is begging for more which Mick gives gladly.

Mick takes less time than usual in stretching Len. He still works up to three fingers before he pulls away. Slicking himself up he lines himself up and plunges in. Len all but screams Mick’s name. He stills inside him for a while before he feels Len grind against him signalling him to move. Again he starts of slow but builds up to a brutal pace. He grips Len’s hips; he knows that his grip is bruising but he needs to feel something real.

“Fuck. I need to see that pretty face of yours Snart.” He pulls out if only to flip Len over and he is back in him within seconds. He leans down and kisses him deeply. He swallows down his moans. 

Len grips onto Mick’s shoulders like his life depended on it. Mick grunts with each thrust. Len is moaning like a whore and Mick loves it.

Mick positions himself so he can take Len’s cock in hand. He strokes along with his rapidly uncoordinated thrusts. They are both so close. A few more thrusts and Len is coming hard and clenching around Mick’s cock. He follows soon behind. He pulls out.

Both of them are panting, resting their foreheads together.

“How do you always know when I am in need of that.”

“I have a great intuition and plus I have known you for 30 plus years. If you are wound up. You are not giving your full self to the team. If that means you use my body the way you need it so be it. You know I love when you take control.”

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Mick looks over his body noticing the new marks forming on his skin.

“You could never hurt me Mick. I know you will never lose control when it comes to sex. You are a big softie as much as you don’t like to admit it.”

“Len?”

“What?”

“Shut up.” He pulls him into another kiss this time softer.

Len will always be there to help when Mick is in trouble. Always.


End file.
